Always a Gentleman
by GrowingThorns
Summary: Extended version of Emma and Hook's end scene. S03E02 'Lost Girl' Captain Swan EmmaXKillian. WARNING: SPOILERS!


**Hey there. **

**I Just finished watching this awesome episode of Once Upon a Time's third season. I'm a huge EmmaXHook Shipper, and when I saw that last scene, I was almost dying. I wanted more, so I decide to write a little. I apologize if there are some mistakes, This is the first drabble I write in english. This was sort of like a practice. Please, I'm totally open to constructive criticism that can help me improve my english skills. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**'Always a Gentleman' **_

_(Emma Swan & Killian Jones)_

Emma let her sight fly lost in the vast green of the Dark Forest for a little while. She needed to get some air before the hunt began for real. Something about this place was freaking her out, she needed to get her balance back, or at least a little bit of tolerance to this 'kid's game'. Peter Pan was really going to regret the day he even thought of her son. She looked back to the map in her hands, thinking about what Pan said. Was it true and Henry hadn't forgiven her yet?

"Excellent show of patience, love." Hook's voice caught her by surprise, yet she managed to hide it.

"Yeah..." She replied folding the map. The next time she blinked Killian was already by her side.

"And that's what defeats a nasty little boy." He said with a smirk, offering her his rum flask.

"I Hope so..." She shook her head in a 'no'. "Is rum your solution to everything?" Emma asked with a sarcastic smirk on her face. Hook smiled back.

"It certainly doesn't hurt." He replied taking a sip. Then he offered it again, this time Emma accepted without hesitation. "So, just how exactly did you unlock the map?"

"I did what Pan asked..." she answered with fake levity.

"And just who are you, Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She pressed her lips, trying not to frown.

"Perhaps I would..." Emma looked at him just a second before walking away. But Hook grabbed her wrist, averting her from leaving. The rum flask hit the ground."Please... Don't run away from me again, love."

"I'm _not_ running away." She remarked with a deep tone emphasizing her words. Emma released herself from his grip abruptly. "...Especially form you."

"What is it?" Killian asked with a amused voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma inquired frowning. He smirked taking a few steps towards her. Emma found herself backing down until her back hit a tree. Then she put her hand in a fist against his chest, attempting to stop him. "Back off." She demanded, but Killian's body was already pressing hers.

"You have a sword in your belt. If you really wanted me to back off, love..." He brushed a strand of golden hair away from Emma's face and put it behind her ear, slightly stroking her face with the tip of his fingers. "You would have used it long time ago."

Emma drew her sword in a matter of seconds, taking Hook by the collar of his coat, exchanging places with him. Now, it was Killian the one against the tree.

"Who says I can not use it now?" She asked with a mock that looked more like a challenge. He grinned, blocking the blade with his hook.

"Well, I didn't." He replied. Emma rolled her eyes and released him, putting the sword back in its case.

"What is bothering you, love?" Hook asked after a long pause, crossing his arms over his chest. Emma glared at him.

"In case you've forgotten, my son is being held hostage by a demon kid."

"Don't play 'miss rhetoric' with me." He sounded almost bickering. Emma blinked twice and then looked away. "You can't help being a open book... at least not to me. There's something else, I can see it."

"I want to be alone for a second, will you please?" she asked turning her back to him.

"Your wish is my command." Killian smirked before he started walking in the opposite direction. Emma's face filled with surprise, and little bit of confusion.

"Are you really leaving?" Hook turned around to see an amused Emma with both hands on her hips. "Just like that? That was easy..."

"Well, love... I do not wish to bother you..." He replied with a sly smile. "...not just yet."

"What a gentleman." She said sarcastically.

Killian gave her a subtle smirk, moving closer to Emma again.

"In case you've forgotten... I'm always a gentleman," He leaned towards Emma and kissed her in the cheek. "...love."

Emma could feel the brush of his beard against her skin. She was momentarily froze by his lips, unable to move from where she was or to even breathe properly. Killian stepped away with calm, after giving her a wink. Only when he was out of her sight, Emma was able to breathe again. So she did, letting out a deep sigh.


End file.
